Revival of Berk
by animellow
Summary: After a devastating battle against another man who wished death upon all dragons, Hiccup has to deal with the pain and loss of the one dragon he had. Toothless. But he's a chief, and a chief has to deal with those changes to lead his people through hardship. Still, that doesn't mean he'll accept it. How can he? A drabble that may be turned into a story.


Toothless.

Toothless, Toothless, Toothless.

Toothless.

He was the only thing he could think about.

Toothless.

He couldn't forget about him or just let this go. How could he?

Toothless.

He was his dragon, his partner, his friend -

Toothless.

His _best_ friend.

And now, he just couldn't accept it. He just couldn't.

Kneeling beside him, Hiccup's eyes threatened to spill tears at the sight of his dragon's limp form. To him, it only looked as if he was simply sleeping, within a dream from which he wasn't waking up no matter how many times Hiccup called his name or shook his body with his two hands, which were shaking.

His shoulders trembled at seeing Toothless on the grassy battlefield on which he was slain, having boldly defended Berk - and all of its people, be it dragon or Viking - from the madman who wanted to destroy them. His black scales were burned and scorched, some of them having actually been ripped off, his eyes closed and looking at peace.

But he couldn't be at peace. Hiccup didn't want to believe it. He was so sure that Toothless was alive, and that he was just barely hanging on to it, but as his eyes frantically searched for any sign - _any sign_ of breath or life, it did not show.

He tried, he really did. Everything that he could muster he gave, all the medics available trying their best, but all of it, _all of it was in vain._

Then he watched them burn his body to flames, covered by a flag with his symbol that belonged to him and only him as he was the last Night Fury to have ever lived, forced to stay away when they had brought his body to the boat and let it sail away into the waters. He had been held back by Astrid as tears streamed down his face when they fired their arrows, wanting to make sure that he was alive and not dead, breathing and not gone, living and smiling and not _lost forever._

 _He wanted that so, so badly._

Memories and images of his adorable buddy flashed through his mind, like when he had been chasing a butterfly - round and round and round in circles he went, until finally he tripped and landed onto his owner. Hiccup had been laughing, trying with all his strength to get his dragon off him but Toothless refused to budge. So they stayed like that for about an hour, just enjoying themselves in each other's company.

That was just yesterday, and now -

Now he couldn't believe that Toothless was just... _gone._

Cold and lifeless and... _gone._

 _Like his father._

And he just couldn't accept it as hard as he tried to, and so even after the sun faded and the black night sky appeared with its thousands of twinkling stars he stayed. He stayed by the shore of where he had to say his final good-bye, because he wasn't able to say it while Toothless had been alive.

He never thought that he would have to.

But he was gone, and as chief of Berk Hiccup had a job to do. He had to swallow this pain and sadness, not let it get to him, and lead the village through the repairs and revival of their broken and damaged village.

But just because he was going to pretend the pain wasn't there didn't mean it had disappeared, because he would never be able to accept it.

He would never be able to believe that Toothless was just _gone._

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **Hi everyone! Here I am with my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic (of which I don't own any characters), and I'm really surprised with how it turned out. The idea to write a fic for the fandom came to me when i saw a summary of someone else's fic for it, and then I was like, I wanna write one too. Although i have to admit I'm pretty surprised I wrote about Toothless' death, cause I'm not really the type to write about the death of any main characters.**

 **But since I didn't have any idea whatsoever before writing, I can't do anything. Oh well. It's fine.**

 **I'm pretty surprised that this came out pretty good, and I liked it to be honest. I hope you liked it too.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- animellow**


End file.
